This invention relates to an antireflection coating with an electromagnetic wave shielding effect and an optical member having the antireflection coating.
In recent years, the bad effect on the human body and the interference to the other apparatus of the electromagnetic waves emitted from Braun tubes and other devices of the office automation equipment and Television sets have posed a problem.
In order to avoid the bad effect of the electromagnetic waves, such a method as to cover the objects with a conductive member such as a metallic mesh through which the opposite side can be seen has heretofore been used.
However, in case of covering the Braun tubes of the office automation equipment or TV sets with these conductive members, there has been a problem that the image surfaces of the Braun tubes become a little difficult to watch due to the thin wires composing the meshes to make the eyes of the operators tired. Further, in case of applying the meshes to the windows of houses or automobiles, it raised a problem that the meshes obstructed the view.
Furthermore, there have been plates with a transparent electromagnetic wave shielding layer etc., however, these electromagnetic wave shielding plates heretofore used are not perfectly transparent and have such problems as colored, insufficient in transmittance, poor in the electromagnetic wave shielding effect, and so forth.